


Conference

by mythicalheartbeat



Series: Modern verse [2]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, So here we are, couldn't stop thinking of kratos at a pt conference, faye's just mentioned, not actually in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Amelia Jones loves her job as a teacher, even enjoy the parent-teacher conferences they were required to do several times a year. What she wasn’t expecting, was Kratos





	Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Some more modern day stuff for y'all. Going to be making a series out of it, so if there's anything you want, just let me know!

Amelia hummed softly to herself as she strolled down the hall, a spring in her step and a pile of papers in her arms. It was the last day for parent-teacher conferences at the school and she only had a handful of students to get through before she was free for the long weekend. She could really use a break after dealing with rambunctious 12 year olds day after day.

It wasn’t that she hated her job- far from it actually - but these talks with parents really drained her energy. Most of them were wonderful and pleasant to talk to. Then others... others needed to stop trying to tell her how to do her job. Thankfully there were only a few more to get through for the day and then she’ll be done completely. She was already looking forward to going up, putting her feet up, and relaxing.

She paused as she rounded the corner, eyeing the rather... large man standing near her door. His back was to her, but she was certain she’d never seen him before. Surely she’d remember someone like that. She approached cautiously, wondering who’s parent he was. A familiar laugh sounded just past the giant man and sure enough, when she looked, Atreus was smiling up at him, waving his arms as he told what was sure an entertaining story. So this was the elusive father?

She had never met the man before, he had always been working on the days the conferences were held and the boy’s mother would always be the one to show up. Faye was... interesting. She didn’t have any official job, but she did do a lot of volunteer work in the community, helping in any way that she could. She was friendly enough and always willing to lend a helping hand when needed, be it helping with a bake sale or chaperoning a field trip. She spoke highly of her husband, quite often actually, so she was rather interested in finally meeting him.

“Miss Jones!”

Atreus spotted her approaching and gave her a smile, lifting a hand in a wave just in case she hadn’t seen him, and she couldn’t help but smile at his antics. He was a sweet kid, eager to learn and quick to pick up something new, just generally a pleasure to teach. Her attention shifted to his father and she felt her heart skip a beat.

His face was rugged, strong features offset by a set of warm brown eyes. While she normally didn’t care for facial hair on men, the beard on his face complimented him nicely and it looked natural on him. She let her eyes drift down to his chest and the muscle she could see there. His sleeves clung to his biceps wonderfully and she had the urge to reach out and touch. But that would be inappropriate... right?

“Miss Jones?”

Amelia blinked, realizing she was staring and she cleared her throat, quickly lifting her gaze and hoping he hadn’t noticed. “You must be Mr. Castellanos. It’s so nice to finally meet you.” She went to hold out her hand for a handshake when she remembered she still had her hands full and she let out a little embarrassed laugh.

He took a look at the papers in her hands before taking a step forward to open the classroom door for you. “Atreus has spoken highly of you. It’s nice to put a face to the name.”

His voice had a deep timbre to it, something she could feel in her chest, making her breath catch in her throat. How had she never met him before? She really should have insisted Atreus bring his father round sooner! She found herself tongue-tied and merely made a noise of agreement before stepping past him into the classroom. Her face felt a little hot and she worked on getting control of herself as she made her way to her desk.

She could hear the other two follow her into the room and she waved a hand towards the chairs in front of her desk where they can sit. She set her pile of papers to the side to pull up her file on Atreus, wanting to stall for time and enjoying being around Kratos for a moment longer but also realizing he probably wouldn’t want to beat around the bush. Sure enough...

“This isn’t going to take too long, is it?” 

She shook her head, opening the file and turning it towards him so he could look at it. The page on top were his current grades for the man to take a look at. “Not at all! As you can see, Atreus is doing wonderfully in his classes.”

She delighted in the pleased look on the man’s face and she almost didn’t want to tell him what she was about to. She didn’t want to ruin his good mood, but he needed to know... “He’s normally well-behaved as well, but he’s been rather distracted these last couple weeks. Not paying much attention during classes and doodling when he’s supposed to be doing his reading.”

Kratos could feel a frown tugging at his lips and he glanced down at his son, a disapproving look in his eyes. “Atreus...” He watched his son drop his gaze, shifting in his seat. “Let me see.” 

There was a moment of silence before Atreus sighed and stood, going over to his desk to pull out a notebook and brought it back to his father. Kratos easily flipped to one of the more recent doodles and he took a moment to examine it. “It’s mom as a viking princess.” He was quick to explain before any questions could be asked. “Her birthday is coming up and I thought she might like it.”

“I’m sure she’ll love it.” Kratos reassured, flipping through various other doodles that were clearly earlier attempts at getting it right. He paused at a drawing that appeared to be him, and a quick look at his son’s sheepish expression told him was true.

“I had to do you too, but I wasn’t sure what to do. So I figured a fierce gladiator would work.”

“Oh really? And where do you fit into this scenario?” His tone was light, teasing, so Atreus knew he wasn’t in any sort of trouble.

“I haven’t decided yet.” He said with a shrug.

Amelia smiled softly as she watched the exchanged. Good looks aside, Kratos did appear like he had that rough, no nonsense demeanor, so it was nice to see it wasn’t true. It ended up endearing him to her even more and she wondered vaguely if it would be inappropriate to ask for his number.

“Is there anything else I need to know?” 

Kratos’ voice broke her out of her thoughts and she gave him a smile, shaking her head. “No, that’s everything.” Surely there’d be a better time to get his number later, when he’s not with his son. She stood to shake his hand, relishing in the feel of the callouses and how large it is in comparison to hers. “Again, it was really nice to meet you. I hope you can come around next time as well.”

“We’ll see.” 

It didn’t sound like a definite but she’ll take what she could get. She watched them leave, glad for the chance to get her feelings under control before the next parent came in. She really hoped she’d see him again and she couldn’t help but smile at the thought.


End file.
